PT BR Português Brasil
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Por que apesar de seu idioma oficial ser o português, o brasileiro tinha todo um jeitinho especial de falar. Serie de drabble's sobre o Brasil e suas formas de linguagem e provérbios. Às vezes mal ele sem entendia, quem dirá os outros.Yaoi
1. Vacas na cerca

Disclaimer: Hetalia nem seus personagens me pertencem, nem essa Portugal é uma OC minha, é baseada numa das versões feitas por Himaruya.

* * *

- PT-BR Português Brasil -

Portugal queria dar um tempo, sair e viajar um pouco, só para apaziguar seu stress do dia-a-dia.

Mas para onde iria?

Fechou os olhos de frente a um globo, e o girou, e totalmente aleatoriamente (N/t:A vontade da escritora n tem nada haver com isso =p) caiu...

-Brasil...-Tinha que ser pensou, mais fazia sentido, afinal, era um grande país...Embora meio infantil as vezes...A maior parte das vezes...

Mais antes de viajar, achou melhor ligar para o moreno e confirmar como estava o tempo por lá, claro, podia ver a previsão do tempo internacional, mas... Não confiava muito nessas coisas...

Quer dizer...Mal acertavam a previsão de uma região, quem dirá do mundo todo.

E assim...

-Alo?

-Alo!

-Brasil? – não necessariamente precisava perguntar, não eram muitas as nações que atendiam o telefone gritando...

-Siiim, é você Portugal? Que foi?

- Eu gostaria de saber se esta chovendo ai, pois eu queria i...

-Uhmmm se esta chovendo aqui? As vacas estão todas na cerca* então... AH! Espera um pouco Portugal!

E o brasileiro abandonará o telefone e sairá correndo para algum lugar.

A portuguesa simplesmente ficou observando o telefone com uma sobrancelha erguida, "as vacas" o que? Enquanto ouvia berros e muita correria do outro lado. "JOSÉ! FECHE O TOUDO!"

Até que com um grande estalo, que deduziu ser do aparelho telefônico caindo no chão, a ligação foi cortada.

Portugal se manteve observando o aparelho, ainda tentando entender o que vacas e cercas tinham haver com chuva...

É pelo jeito teria que ver a previsão internacional.

* * *

Drabble's deveria ser menores né? XD'' Malz

* Sobre as vacas (XD) Quando está para chover, elas se juntam e ficam longe das árvores (que são condutoras de raios), por exemplo, encostadas na cerca, para tentar buscar algo de proteção. Inteligente não?

Se algum brasileiro( Ou não, mais que conheça o país =D) tiver alguma expressão ou provérbio rural ou urbano e quiser me ajuar com alguma idéia, eu adoraria ^^~~

Afinal nosso país é grande, e tem todo seu jeitinho especial de falar ; ]


	2. Um Corno não dá um Berrante

Disclaimer: Hetalia nem seus personagnes me pertencem, mas eu moro no mesmo país que eles =]

Aviso: Esta fic não tem qualquer ligação com País, povo, ou armada existente...He?

* * *

Canadá estava em lamentos ao final de mais uma das reuniões das nações, e estava totalmente notável, afinal, chorava muito alto...

Alguns americanos haviam ficado para consolar aquele "país que ficava em algum lugar de seu continente"

-HÁ! Foi aquele IDIOTA dos Estado Unidos que fez isso com você, não foi?

-Cuba...Não acho que encontrar o culpado ajudaria em mui...

-QUEM FOI? – Brasil segurou Canadá pelos ombros, com uma expressão digna de um filme de terror.

-HYAAAAAAAAAAA!

O que só fez com que o canadense choramingasse mais...

-Parabéns! – Argentina deu um pequeno soco na cabeça do moreno. -Você conseguiu!

-M-mas eu...

-F-f-f-Francis...

-HÁ! EUA! EU SABI...Como?

-F-f-f-F-rança...

-Deixe me adivinhar... -começou Chile com sarcasmo – Ele deu em cima de outra pessoa, na sua frente?

Pelo recomeço da choradeira, os americanos concluíram que sim...

-AH! Que isso Can! – Brasil se sentou ao lado dele, e com uma de suas mãos circulou seu ombro. –Não se preocupe! Não importa o quão corno uma pessoa seja nunca terá chifre suficiente para fazer um berrante!*

-BRASIL!

Mas Canadá tinha parado de chorar, sim, para olhar como uma expressão de "WHAT?" para o brasileiro, como também outros americanos...

No fim, descobriram que Francis apenas estava dizendo à hora para uma jovenzinha que lhe perguntara... Só que seu jeito 'francês' fez tudo parecer uma cantada...

Ainda assim, Canadá não pode deixar de esquecer o conselho de seu primo brasileiro... E outra, o que afinal era um berrante?

* * *

XDDD  
Tenso heim?

*Primeiro, um berrante é uma corneta usada para chamar o gado.

*Ela é feita de chifres, principalmente de bois, e não importa quão grande o boi seja, é sempre necessário mais de um para fazer um berrante.

E daí saiu esse provérbio XD''


	3. Arrancando dedos e Trem

Eu vou revisar entre provérbios e expressões brasileiras, embora pareça que vocês gostaram mais dos provérbios XDD  
E me deram varias ajudas \o/ Estou muito grata ;]  
Vou ver quais eu encaixo aqui  
E fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando *-*

A inspiração veio quando eu estava escrevendo a "Tudo menos férias!" que por sinal tenho que postar o cap do Brasil XD

* * *

-Arrancando dedos e Trem-

-Ô coiiiisiiinha tãooo bunitinha du paaai ~~ -Brasil cantarolava alegremente enquanto esperava o arroz cozinhar.

Foi até a sala e ligou sua TV e voltou para sua cozinha, perguntando-se internamente por que nunca havia posto uma TV no cômodo. Virou uma panela de Virada Paulista* e outra de feijão tropeiro* tudo em uma terceira vasilha, fazendo assim uma grande mistura estranha de feijão.

Desligou o arroz, fez uma baianinha* e uma caipirinha para tomar, e foi lavar alguns açaís para comer de sobremesa.

Ia de um lado a outra da cozinha, e mais parecia que sambava do que andava.

E para quê todo este banquete brasileiro? Ora era a hora da janta! E mais, estava na hora da novela! Um dos pouquíssimos momentos que a maioria de sua nação aprendiz de workholic tinha para relaxar, já havia levado tudo para a mesinha de centro de sua sala, se tacou em um estrondo no sofá com o controle na mão pronto para aproveitar sua "horinha feliz"* quando...

O telefone tocou...

Todo um vocabulário de maus dizeres... Quem teria a ousadia de ligar-lhe está hora?

Respirou fundo, invocou toda sua Bahia interior, tinha que ser educado, não importa quem...

-HELLO! BRAZIL!

...Fosse...

-Ah, oi Eua...

-Atrapalhei alguma coisa?

-Na verdade...

-QUEM BOM QUE NÂO! Queria falar sobre aquele petróleo...

-Ah...Isso de novo?

-Então! Você recebeu a proposta que eu te mandei?

-Bem, agora eu... –Pode escutar a abertura da novela- Estou ocu...

-Serio? Mais eu mandei faz dois dias!

-Desculpa é que...

- Alright! Não tem outro jeito não é? Então eu te falo sobre ela aqui mesmo!

- Não, eu...

-Então a proposta é...

-ói qui ó!¹

E enfim conseguiu a atenção do estadunidense.

-Dispois nóis fala desse trem² sô...

-Er...Mas.. – O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, trens ferroviários não era o assunto de que falava...

- Gostaria de te dar um dedin de prosa, má é qui eu i minha pessoa temô algo qui fazê³

-Ah...O.k...

-Uai, intão dispois nois se fala sô!

-Ta...Tchau...

E desligou.

Voltou a seu querido sofá, tinha perdido o primeiro bloco da novela, porém ela ainda estava no começo.

Cantarolava feliz entre uma e outra garfada, enquanto esperava os comerciais acabarem.

-Ernestu nús convido prum Sambaa, e ele mora nu Braaas~~

Enquanto isso, muito ao norte...

Alfred meditava sobre as palavras de seu primo enquanto bebia um copo de coca-cola.

"Dar um dedo de prosa"... Que costume mais estranho - Pensava o norte-americano – Será que é por isso que o presidente deles não tem um dedo...?

* * *

Só maus entendidos XD  
Brasil é doidin, má eta país bão sô o/

*Uma mistura de Feijão com vários outros ingredientes que são todos remexidos juntos, é uma virada de feijão feita em São Paulo XD (Há! Bvirada paulista, sacou? XD)

*Caiu no enem! XD É feijão misturado com farinha de mandioca, torresmo, lingüiça, ovos, alho, cebola e temperos, tipico da culinaria de Minas Gerais o/

*Uma batida alcolica da Bahia

*Happy Hour , momento de descanso depois do trabalho

Tradutor Português – Português (?)

¹ Olha aqui – Serve para chamar a atenção.

² Trem – "coisa" uma expressão mineira que é utilizada para definir uma coisa qualquer, menos transporte ferroviário (XD)

³ Gostaria de conversar um pouco com você, mais agora estou oculpado.

"dar um dedin de prosa" não tem nada haver com arrancar dedos XDD


	4. Felicidade, bichas e filas

Nossa QUANTOS review's *_*  
Isso me deixa tão, mais tão, mais tão feliz *-*  
Serio, até vieram brigar comigo pelo escândalo que eu fiz quando fui ver meus e-mail's e vi os avisos do fanfiction XDD  
E tantos me deram muitas dicas 3  
Obrigado a cada um de vocês \o/

Esse cap acabou saindo mais longo =X  
E indiretamente (?) o mais yaoi XD  
Apesar de que são mais avisos, comentarios, explicações do que fic XD''

Espero que gostem o/

Esta fic não tem qualquer ligação com país, povo, ou armada existente... É serio!  
Esta historia não tem como objetivo ofender ninguém.

* * *

-Felicidade, bichas e filas-

Brasil estava visitando Portugal para tentar escapar um pouco do forte calor que fazia em sua casa,s duas nações caminhavam calmamente por Lisboa enquanto conversavam...

Ou isso estariam fazendo se não estivesse chovendo, chovendo, chovendo... E chovendo...E os dois estavam a mais ou menos duas horas embaixo do toldo de uma loja.

-Brigada por me convidar – Brasil tentou quebrar o silencio.

-Isso por acaso é sarcasmo? – A portuguesa fuzilou-o com o olhar – E é "O"brigado, e não "brigado", não arruíne o idioma.

O brasileiro revisou os olhos.

-Ninguém fala "O"brigado – resmungou.

- O que você disse?

-Nada não...

Quando a chuva deu uma parada, eles foram até um restaurante, mas devido á chuva, estava lotado, e tinha uma "pequena" fila na porta de entrada.

-Bem, ao menos tem um toldo aqui também.

A portuguesa não respondeu, apenas olhou feio para a fila, e se posicionou com o brasileiro no final da mesma, atrás de um casal de homens que estavam de mãos dadas.

-Por que você sempre tem que ser assim? Tão otimista – condenou a de olhos azuis irritada.

-Affe...Ora vamos, do que adianta todo esse mal humor? Certo, está chovendo há dias, ta bom e a economia não anda lá essas coisas, e bem a...

-Isso era para me animar?

-Desculpa... Mais de nada adianta você ficar assim de mau humor.

-Nem um sorriso mudaria tampouco.

-É, mas faz tudo parecer mais fácil.

A portuguesa ficou quieta por um instante, até que resolveu mudar de assunto.

-E o que é esse "affe" por acaso pegou essa mania dos Estados Unidos ou do Inglaterra? Você devia parar com isso.

-Rapaz, na verdade "aff" é uma onomatopéia*...

- Eu não sou um "rapaz".

-Ora, se eu tirasse cada uma das coisas que aprendi com outros países alem de você, ficaria tão pequeno quando o Vaticano.

A jovem continuou com sua expressão mal encarada, forçando então que o brasileiro...

-Por que você está me abraçando?

-Vamoooo~~ relaxa maínha~

A portuguesa suspirou resignada.

-Se eu ficar mais "américa-central" * você me solta?

-Feitooo~!

E assim, um pouco mais bem disposta, os dois começaram a falar sobre assuntos mais alegres como "por que bacalhau é um dos melhores peixes do mundo." Até que...

A portuguesa observou a fila, já fazia pelo menos uma hora que estavam ali, e ainda tinham sete pessoas na sua frente.

- Tem bastante bicha¹ assim na sua casa?

O moreno olhou para a caucasiana, e dela para onde olhava, e assim viu o casal yaoi a sua frente¹.

- Ah, "bicha" não é bem a melhor palavra, mais creio que tem bastante sim.

-Uhm ... É cansativo não acha?

-Cansativo? Não creio...Na verdade acho tudo bem animado, quem diga a *.

-Você gosta de bichas?

O moreno ficou quieto por um instante, e a européia pode perceber que ele ruborizou um pouquinho. Por que seria?

-N-não tenho nada contra...

-Ah...Costume?

O rosto do tropical ficava cada vez mais vermelho, enquanto a ibérica se perguntava por que.

-...T-talvez...

O brasileiro se sentia envergonhado, qual era dessas perguntas? assim tão de repente? Por acaso era disso que dava morar no mesmo continente que Hungria?

- Eu não consigo me acostumar com isso.

-Mesmo com Espanha e Romano, tão perto?

-Não sei quanto às bichas de lá, mais as daqui são muito grandes.

-Gr-gra-grandes?

-É...

-Tipo...Rússia*, ou grande de...Você sabe.

-Acho que tipo Rússia*.

-Ah...

- Você pega muita?

-...Por que da pergunta?...

-Ah, não sei, é uma pergunta corriqueira, com elas você espera muito, prefiro que entre direto.

A portuguesa ergueu uma sobrancelha ao notar como o brasileiro a observava com a boca aberta, em clara expressão de espanto.

- Bem...Claro se for para algo bom, eu até espero, algo como uma longa bicha.

-Longa no sentido...?

- Qual outro sentido seria? E quando então varias bichas acabam se juntando para fazer uma coisa só?ou até varias... Ai sim, você tem que esperar muito pela sua vez.

- Não esperava isso de você... -comentou baixo o brasileiro com a cara tão vermelha quanto uma melancia bem docinha enquanto entravam no restaurante junto com o casal da frente.

Não que ele não estivesse acostumado com esse tipo de assunto, mas... Com Portugal? Que por bem ou mal era uma espécie de irmã mais velha? E desde quando os europeus tinham se tornado tão "soltos" para esse tipo de assunto?

Enquanto sentavam-se à mesa, o berço do samba tentava tirar de sua mente todo uma linha de Hentai's/Lemon's/Orange's enquanto lia o cardápio.

Será que tinha aprendido com ela ter essa mente tão suja?

* * *

E agora foi o Brasil que não entendeu XDD

*Levante a mão quem sabia que "aff" era uma onomatopéia _o_  
Provavelmente os portugueses também usam "aff" mais eu não resisti de colocar aqui minha descoberta XD  
Aff é uma onomatopéia para o som de um suspiro ou uma bufada quando estamos irritados ou cansados de algo.

*De acordo com pesquisas, a América-central foi apontada como o continente com maior quantidade de países entre os mais felizes do mundo. Quem diria heim?

*A Avenida Paulista, da cidade de São Paulo capital, possui a maior parada gay do mundo...bem...isso de acordo com o CQC XD

*Tipo "Rússia" ele quis dizer grande de altura. Não de tamanho do "dote"

*De acordo com o episodio 'não lembro o numero' Um dia na vida do Alemanha, na Rússia as filas costumam ser bem grandes e habituais o/

Tradutor Português – Português

¹ Bicha – Em português de Portugal quer dizer fila, um amontoado de pessoas em linha reta ou não que aguardam por algo, enquanto em PT-BR Português Brasil, é um termo um tanto pejorativo para designar um Homossexual, Yaoi.

E ai está dada a confusão XD

Ficou un tanto Hurt/comfort o começo não? Mais eu tenho uma explicação!

E Antes que os eventuais portugueses que estejam lendo essa fic me matem, eu tenho uma justificação para o mal-humor da Portugal neste capitulo também!

Portugal está em 3º lugar como país mais _**infeliz**_da Europa, atrás somente de Bulgária e Macedônia.

Se você é português, vamos lá, 3º lugar? Que isso, de nada adianta tanta infelicidade, mesmo que as coisas estão ruins, de nada adianta o mau humor, e a tristeza.

Olhe para nós, por exemplo, são incontáveis os problemas que nosso belo país tem que enfrentar, ainda assim, somos conhecidos por nossa alegria não? ^^

Fica o recado \o/


	5. Quem é o feijão? E o arroz?

E com vocês, Espanha e Romano /o/ E muito yaoi bunitinhu ;]

* * *

-Quem é o feijão? E o arroz?-

Estavam em mais uma de varias reuniões entre nações, Alemanha havia dado meia hora de pausa para poderem descansar da próxima iminente confusão, afinal o próximo a falar seria Eua...

Itália Romano estava arrumando os papeis que seu irmão havia espalhado e deixado por lá para ir correndo beber alguma coisa com o maníaco das batatas.

-Loooooviii~~~

Só que Espanha também havia ficado na sala, mais não por causa de nenhum papel.

Antonio abraçou-o pelas costas, embora o italiano tentasse resistir.

-O que você está fazendo idi- Virou o rosto para reclamar e foi calado por um selinho do espanhol.

Ao se separarem, o de olhos verdes ainda lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

-Me gustas~

-Imbecille...-Não pode evitar que suas bochechas se ruborizassem um pouco.

-Peroooo~~ - Deixou vários beijos na bochecha do menor, para depois seguir sedutoramente por seu pescoço – Eres tan hermoso, no puedo detenerme~~ ~

-So-s-solte-me maldito pervertido! – E o moreno se afastou, para sentar-se onde antes era o lugar do irmão gêmeo de seu amor.

E assim, cada qual em sua cadeira, ficaram frente-a-frente.

- Puedo hasta ser um pervertido, pero... – Com as duas mãos pegou delicadamente o rosto do olhos de mel, o qual impôs somente um fiozinho de resistência, como se deseja-se aquilo – Yo soy solamente su pervertido.

Encurtando a distancia entre os dois rostos, o espanhol beijou-o com paixão, sendo logo correspondido.

O beijo foi se intensificando, com uma guerra de línguas pra tomar o controle, batalha vencida pelo espanhol, porém antes de pararem para respirar, foram interrompidos por um barulho alto, que parecia um assou de nariz, se separaram para ver de onde provinha.

Brasil estava pouquíssimos metros do casal, assuando o nariz com um paninho azul, enquanto pequenas lagrimas deixavam seus olhos, ao seu lado estava um muito envergonhado Uruguai, que tentava se esconder atrás de sua pasta, mais as varias estrelinhas ao redor de sua cabeça devido a sua personalidade "brilhante" deixavam claro que era ele.

-Brasil...Por favor...

-M-mas é tão bunitinhuuu~

Uma gotinha descia pela cabeça dos europeus.

O moreno parou o que fazia, e observou o casal com seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

-Tão parecidos...como feijão com arroz*...

-Certo, certo...já entendemos... –Disse o uruguaio tentando empurrar o brasileiro para deixar o casal em paz – Você tem que deixar de ser tão sentimental...

E novamente sozinhos.

Lovino soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto Antonio ainda seguia os latinos com o olhar, vendo como Uruguai implicava com a atitude do Brasil. E enquanto observava...

-Quem seria o feijão, e quem seria o arroz?

-Como?

O espanhol se virara para o italiano.

-"Parecidos com feijão e arroz"

-Ah... Não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso.

-Uhm...Creio que eu seria o arroz...

-Heim?

- Arroz é mais conhecido ao redor do mundo sabe?

Lovino entre cerrou os olhos perigosamente, como só fazia quando estava se preparando para uma briga, como sempre o espanhol não leu a situação.

- Quer dizer que eu sou um inútil desconhecido é?

-Não é isso Lovi~ -Antonio ainda não notará a forma ameaçadora que seu par lhe encarava – Ele disse que parecemos arroz e feijão, creio que nós comparou a eles, talvez por eu ser mais alto e você...

-Mais baixinho e esquecido pelo mundo! Kono yaro! Com certeza você seria o feijão! Eu sou muuuito mais conhecido pelo mundo! Quando pensam em Europa logo lembram de mim e do idiota do Feli! E quantos lembram da Antigaaaa potencia Espanha?

-Eres cruel...

-Você que começou idiotaaaaaa!

-Mas meu corpo é mais arroz que o seu...

-Mais Feijão você quer dizer, seu gordo!

-N-não sou gordooo! São só músculos!

-Músculos, claaaaarooo, você pensa que comer tomates e paella todos os dias não engorda não é?

-Lovi...Crees que estoy gordo?

-Tão gordo como o feijão mais gordo!

Antonio colocou as mãos sobre o abdômen.

- N-não estou gordooo! Você que seria o feijão Lovi, sempre por ai comendo pasta, pasta e mais paste e nunca faz exer...

Lovino cortou a frase dando uma grande cabeçada na barriga do espanhol, enquanto saia da sala recitando maus dizeres em italiano.

- E-espere meuuu feijãoziiinhoo! -dizia o espanhol, tentando recobrar o ar e seguindo o Italiano.

-NÂO ME CHAME DE FEIJÂO SEU FEIJÂO PODREEEE!

Entre berros, beijos, e muitos socos e chutes levados por Espanha, os dois seguiam pelo corredor, esquecendo completamente da reunião que estava para começar.

Da sala de reuniões o brasileiro observava a cena.

-Um casal tão perfeito como feijão e arroz~~~

-Brasil...Você precisa MESMO aprender a ler a situação...En serio...

* * *

Gostaram? =x

Poxa, ninguém nunca entende o que Brasil quer dizer, tadinhu XD

* Feijão com arroz, não é bem uma expressão ou um provérbio, mais é bem usado, principalmente em musicas, seria o "casal perfeito" Juntando o bom e o melhor.

Muitos paises comem feijão, e muitos arroz, mais só aqui na América latina, principalmente no Brasil é uma tradição come-los juntos. ;]

E ele completa o outro e vice-e-versa~  
Que nem feijão com arrooooz~~~ /o/


	6. Nós não temos chaminé! Parte 1

Dessa vez, não é bem um mal entendido linguístico

Nem algum mal entendido por causa de um provérbio.

Mais é um mais entendido, então ta valendo XDD

* * *

- Nós não temos chaminé! Parte 1 -

Era dia 23 de dezembro, uma tentativa de reunião havia acabado de terminar e...

O brasileiro corria desesperadamente pelos corredores do prédio onde a "reunião" tinha passado...

Correndo e sendo perseguido, por um, segundo ele, lunático estadunidense.

-Não, não não nãaaaaaaao! Só me deixe em paaaaaaaaaz! – O moreno tentava gritar enquanto corria do loiro, com lagrimas nos olhos, estava enrascado, e pelo motivo mais idiota possível!

-VOLTE AQUI BRASIL! E ME CONTE O QUE VOCÊ ESCOONDEE! – E Alfred era rápido! Rápido demais para seu gosto!

O brasileiro tentou se acalmar.

Ora! Só estava sendo perseguido...

Pela maior potencia mundial, que possuia uma das maiores armamentos do mundo, e muitas vezes não era lá muito..Amigavel...Tinha que se acal...

-SOCORROOOOOOOO!

Aumentava o ritmo o maximo que podia, e sentia a outra nação norte-americana ao seu encalce.

Precisava se esconder! Não que era um covarde, claro que não! Mais não era só sua vida que estava em risco! E não colocaria sua nação em jogo, por causa de uma discussão tão boba!

Ganhou pouquíssimos metros de distancia de seu perseguidor, e logo mais a frente viu um vulto, sua esperança!

Alto, loiro de olhos azuis, Alfred parara um pouco para descansar, olhava para todos os lados do corredor, não acreditava que havia perdido o brasileiro de vista! Ele tinha eu responder a sua pergunta!

Estava em um corredor cheio de salas, onde as nações que moravam longe ficavam para dormir.

Foi abrindo porta por porta para achar o sul-americano.

- O que pensa que está fazendo , aru?

- Eua-san, o que aconteceu?

Abria e fechava as portas, sem se importar em contestar as perguntas.

Até que viu alguém sair de um quarto... Mais tinha que ser...?

-Rússia...

-Ah, ola Eua, da.

Um minuto de silencio.

- Geralmente eu começaria alguma discussão, mais é quase natal, e eu tenho coisas a fazer, o que quer, da?

-Ah...hum...Você viu o Brasil por ai?

-Hee? Você perdeu um país daquele tamanho? E dê seu próprio continente? – Embora dissesse que não quisera confusão, não pode evitar ser sarcástico.

- Você não viu não é? Bem, Obrigado de qualquer jeito. E o estadunidense saiu em sua grande busca, quarto por quarto, e quando sumiu de vista.

-Ele já foi.

O brasileiro saiu do quarto do europeu.

-Ah...Obrigado Rússia...

-Não tem problema, fazer o Eua de bobo sempre vale a pena. Mais eu ainda quero aquela recompensa que você prometeu, da~

-Ah, claro...Demais mandarei o pacote de cachaças a sua casa...

- Está tendo uma reunião do BRIC* aqui e nem me avisaram, aru? – Cabelos negros, compridos e presos num rabo de cavalo, possuía traços orientais, China vinha na direção dos dois – Sabem por que Eua estava invadindo os quartos alheios, aru?

O brasileiro respirou fundo.

- Por causa das chaminés.

E sem dar qualquer explicação, seguiu seu caminho, pelo lado oposto que Estados Unidos havia ido, procurando um lugar para ficar até o norte-americano cansar do assunto, deixando para trás um chinês e um russo confundidos...

Por que "chaminés" causariam essa perseguição?

Tanto Yao quanto Ivan tinham certeza de uma coisa...

As Américas eram um continente muito estranho...

* * *

Há! XD  
To aqui XD

As 23:33...Ta acabando dia 25 ;_;

Mais ainda assim, FELIZ NATAL A TODOS *-*

/o/ até dia primeiro, ainda é um pouco natal, não? /o/

Aguardem a parte dois o/

*BRIC, Brasil, Rússia, Índia e China o/

São os países industrializados com a maior taxa de crescimento o/


	7. Raul, Hugo e Cheio do pau

PT-BR voltou geeente /o/

E bom dia de Iemanjá para todos /o/

XDDD

Então, o plausível seria eu escrever a parte dois de "Nós não temos chaminé!" né? ...

Mas Hetalia não é um anime plausível, e muito menos seguidor de uma linha certa de continuação...Entãaao...

UsUK para vocês /o/...Ou quase XD

* * *

- **Raul, Hugo e Cheio do pau**-

Estava vasculhando o terceiro andar do prédio das nações unidas, por que França o havia dito, enquanto tentava assediá-lo por sinal, que ele dera bebida para Inglaterra e o mesmo tinha cambaleado até lá.

E para proteger suas regiões vitais do Francês, e também por que era um legitimo brasileiro, e brasileiros sempre ajudam os menos afortunados, mesmo que este for um país de outro continente, ele achou melhor ir atrás do inglês.

-Oxente...Ele devia estar por aqui...

Foi ai que o viu, numa das salas de reuniões tacado no chão, com uma garrafinha metálica de whisky em uma das mão balbuciando coisas em um inglês bêbado.

O que era mais deprimente? Dormir tacado no chão das nações unidas, ou ter ficado tão bêbado com uma simples garrafinha de whisky?

O Brasileiro tirou um graveto de, sabe-se lá tupã onde, e começou a cutucar a cabeça do inglês. O melhor era não deixar nenhuma impressão digital...Por vi das duvidas...E não queria o inglês vomitando em cima dele, isso era nojento.

-Hmmm Bloody he-ll...

-Ah, ele já ta xingando, quer dizer que ta bem né...

O barulho de passos apresados inundou o recinto.

- FUCK! Brazil!

-E-eu juro que não fui eu! – Sobresantou-se jogando o graveto longe.

Ignorando a atitude do moreno, Estados unidos entrou disparado parando ao lado do corpo do inglês, e o encostando no seu colo.

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você...

- What? Why? O que aconteceu?

Brasil suspirou.

- Ele ta cheio do pau*.

O Outro americano abriu os olhos como pratos. CHEIO DO QUE?

- Foi o França que fez isso...

FRANCEE! That miserable! Como...COMO! Podia fazer isso com seu, SEU INGLATERRA?

-Mas agora... Não tem mais jeito... É melhor...Você tirar o corpo* daqui...

O Estadunidense olhou assustado do brasileiro, para o inglês. Tirar o corpo? N-não podia ser...O Francês podia...Chegar...A esse ponto?

O corpo do britânico teve uma contração estranha.

-Rapido! Vai chamar o Raul*!

-R-Raul? – Q-quem era Raul? Algum médico? Inglaterra podia estar tão mal assim? Poderia estar MORRENDO? FUCK! IRRIA MATAR AQUELE FRANCÊS! Começou a remexer nas roupas do europeu para ver se achava o telefone de algum Raul, ou coisa do gênero.

- N-não! Vai chamar o Hugo*!

Hugo? Raul ou Hugo? Será que o brasileiro não podia se decidir? Estavam em uma emergência!

-Aaargh...V-vou abrir o gás*! – Dito isso o brasileiro saiu correndo apreensivo, e até levemente esverdeado o estadunidense podia dizer.

Gás oxigênio? O inglês podia estar tendo uma convulsão?

E enquanto o brasileiro se afastava, pode ouvir da sala o inconfundível som de alguém vomitando, junto com um grito da nação norte-americana.

Argh! O som de alguém vomitando, sempre o fazia ter náuseas, ainda bem que sairá a tempo, e com a consciência totalmente limpa, afinal, ele havia avisado Eua do que passaria.

-Ah...Esses países ricos são todos loucos! Loucos e surdos!

* * *

E os mal entendidos continuam XDDDD

Dicionário Português – Português.

*Cheio do pau: Bêbado  
*Chamar Raul: Vomitar  
*Chamar Hugo: Vomitar por estar muito embriagado  
*Abrir o gás: Se mandar, ir embora

Pobre França, jurado de morte só por ter dado um pouco de Whisky a Arthur XDD  
Bem, o Brasil baianinho tentou avisar né? XDD

Eu vou continuar a parte dois! Serio! Então não me matem! XDD

Reviews? Tomatazos? Ameaças de morte? ... ;D?


	8. Pão, Pote, Rodilha e Manteiga

Bem vindos a PT-BR 2.0 o/

Agradecimentos especiais a **Sett** e a **Sr. sua mãe**, pela expressão protagonista do cap. o/

Ela se encaixou perfeitamente no contexo o/

E também a **Grécia-san**, foi em uma conversa com você que eu tirei parte da ideia, obrigado ^^~

* * *

**-Pão, pote, rodilha e manteiga-**

Estavam em meio a uma comemoração mundial, em prol... De alguma coisa... Na verdade, suspeitava-se seriamente que era apenas uma festa, para festejar e comer, nada muito simbólico...

Havia uma longa mesa com comidas de todos os tipos, porém como a festa era na Europa, mas precisamente nas terras francesas, as comidas eram todas típicas daquele continente (com exceção de tomates e outras coisas que há tempos tinham vindo de outros continentes) e por isso todas eram...

-Estranhas! - O moreno de olhos verdes olhava com a sobrancelha erguida o prato que tinha sobre a mesa. - Essas comidas são muito estranhas! E olha que eu estou acostumado com todo tipo de comida mas... - Cutuca o que parecia ser um peito de peru no seu prato com um garfo - Isto é doce! D-O-C-E Que tipo de cabeça problemática coloca AÇUCAR em um PERU? E na mesa também tinha abacate com sal... Por todos os santos, qual o problema deste povo?

- Creio que é uma festa bem glamourosa - comentou Uruguay comendo de forma...Glamourosa.

- _Que asco, Callaté de una buena vez y coma!_ - Chile já estava farto, já não bastava Argentina, não teria paciência para aturar o brasileiro também.

- Eu odeio concordar com alguma coisa que você diz _boludo_, mas este peito de peru doce é... Estranho... Mas só você coloca sal no abacate, e isso pra mim não é menos estranho.*

- Ora! É 100% melhor! Vaaamos! Com leite, ah! Muito açúcar!~~ Depois bate tudo*! Certo que a aparência não é lá essas coisas, mas é tãaao bom! E com açaí então, ah! E guaraná*!

O argentino olhou para ele descrente.

_-Che, eres un boludo._

- Que tem una _jodida_ obsessão por Açaí e guaraná - completou o chileno, enquanto o brasileiro levantava para achar algo mais...Ele.

-Ah~~ _Sudamerica_ - Uruguay deu um grande gole no seu querido mate antes de continuar, observando como Chile começava a criticar, com um seleto alfabeto, seu vizinho argentino - Tão agradável e amigável como sempre. - Suspirou - Ou não né - Continuou bebendo tranquilo.

E na mesa...

- Como assim não tem arroz e feijão?

- Juntos como o senhor quer não temos senhor, eu sinto muito - tentava justificar um dos garçons ao latino, agradar países não era nada fácil...

-...M-mas...- olhou levemente choroso para seu prato fazendo biquinho - Eu gosto de feijão com arroz...

- Eu realmente sinto muito senhor...

-... - Um minuto de silencio em prol do arroz e do feijão - E Cacetinho*, tem? - Ou alguns segundos também servem...Ora, ele estava com fome!

- Er...O-o que?

-Cacetinho!Eu quero um Cacetinho!

- Um o que mon amour?~ - Francis se aproximou, segurava a mão de alguém, embora não reconhecesse tal pessoa... Espera... Ela levava um urso? Depois Estados Unidos falava de sua casa!

-F-frança? hehe - Se afastou alguns passos, sabia que Francis estava comprometido, provavelmente com _o cara do urso_, mas...Francis era Francis né? Não tinha como não temer por suas regiões vitais. Riu nervoso.

- F-francis... - tentava chamar a atenção o outro louro, isso cara do urso! Leve este assediador de pobres naçãozinhas inocentes e puras, ta nem tãooo puras, para bem longe! Pensava o brasileiro tentando se livrar da situação.

- Já vamos mon amour, mas... O que você dizia que queria Brésil?~ - Sorriu maliciosamente.

Francis observava o moreno com uma clara expressão "Podemos fazer um á três se você quiser". Oh droga, malditas as palavras de duplo sentido.

- Manteiga! E Francês! - Disse nervoso tentando sair da situação, e claramente esquecendo o mais importante - O fran...Cês...O pão...Fran...cês... - E agora já era tarde...

- Oh lala, Francês mon cher? - Obviamente ele não ouviu a parte do "pão"

Agora danou-se...

-Eu...- O garçom prontamente lhe entregou uma cestinha de pão, e um pequeno pote de vidro com manteiga, e logo se afastou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? O que eu perdi? - Estados Unidos se aproximava dos três, arrastando alguém.

- BLOODY HELL! Eu já disse que me solta-se your stupid!

- Mon cher Brésil disse que queria um francês para ele~~ Ah, e também cace...

- WHF?

- N-não é isso! Eu só estava...Só estava...- E os três, sim, até o cara do urso, o observava fixamente, ter a visão dos países do exterior sobre si não é assim tãaao bom quanto tantos pensam...- Suspirou - Ah, _quem não pode com o pote não pega na rodilha*_, eu vou indo.

E simplesmente se afastou. O que mais podia fazer? E mais, Francis não pularia em cima dele com Inglaterra ali...O melhor que tinha a fazer era ignorar a confusão e ir comer o bom e velho pão com manteiga na chapa, muito melhor que qualquer peito de peru doce!

Já nos Euro-americanos...

Inglaterra observava o latino voltar a sua mesa com sua volumosa sobrancelha erguida, Estados Unidos repetia mentalmente "Quem não pode com o pote"...Seria algum trava línguas? O cara do urso, Canadá, se perguntava o que exatamente era uma Rodilha, e Francês se perguntava o que tinha acontecido com a questão do "cacetinho".

Entre tantos, Brasil na sua mesa tinha conseguido um forninho, e esperava alegremente seu pão ficar pronto, enquanto os outros latinos amantes de mate deixavam suas bebidas sobre e envolta da mesma, para deixá-las de novo bem quente. Mate bom é Mate quente~.

-Hmm...Um pãozinho com mortadela também cairia muito bem...

* * *

Ai ai xD

Esta historia do Peito de peru doce...É uma receita francesa, embora eu n saiba o nome XD Vi uma vez em uma reportagem faz muito tempo...E como era muito estranho, eu lembro até hoje XD'

* O Brasil é o único país onde se come Abacate com açúcar...Todos os outros comem com sal... Mas fala serio...Com sal? XD'

*Receita de vitamina de abacate...Pode copiar se quiser, é bom ;3

*Já notaram que tudo quanto é suco/vitamina ta ganhando versão com açaí e guaraná? Serio, já vi de banana com açaí e guaraná, pêssego açaí e guaraná, graviola com açaí e guaraná! E Até açaí e guaraná, com açaí e guaraná XD'''

*Cacetinho no sul, Pão Francês no resto do país, e nos outros estados não sulistas...Tem um significa assim... Diminutivo de... Um palavrão que também pode ser pervertido, entendam por si sós XD

* Rodilha é o pano, ou mesmo almofada que se usa na cabeça para levar algum objeto na mesma. Mas, se você nem mesmo consegue levantar um pote pesado com as mãos, não vai conseguir levá-lo na cabeça por muito tempo né? Melhor nem tentar... E é dessa ideia que veia a frase ^^ Quem não pode com o pote não pega na rodilha, se a situação é problemática, nem adianta tentar-la, ou entrar nela o/


End file.
